Transkrypcja Odcinka: Rozdarte Spodnie
Artykuł Odcinka: Rozdarte spodnie Postacie *SpongeBob *Sandy *Larry *Piaskowa Kapela Dialogi Narrator: Ach, Błotnista Laguna. Dla was i dla mnie to cuchnąca młynem kałuża. Ale dla mieszkańców Bikini Dolnego, cudowna, cuchnąca młynem kałuża. SpongeBob: Ach, co za wspaniały dzień. (SpongeBob pędzi daleko) Ej, Sandy! Patrz! Jestem Sandy! (SpongeBob robi zamek z piasku. Następnie udaję Skalmara) Hej, Sandy? Kim jestem? (Sandy śmieje się ze SpongeBoba podnoszącego piaszczysty telefon i naśladującego Skalmara) Halo, SpongeBob. Możesz być ciszej. Próbuję się zanudzić. Sandy: (śmieję się) SpongeBob! (słychać dzwonek do drzwi) SpongeBob: Czy ktoś tu zamawiał 10 pepperoni z piaskiem? (oboje się śmieją) Homar: Cześć, Sandy. Czołem, SpongeBob. Sandy: Czołem, Larry. Larry: Idziecie poćwiczyć podnoszenie cięzarów? Sandy: Jasne. Idziesz z nami, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: No pewnie. (scena z rybami podnoszącymi ciężary) Larry: No to spróbuj, Sandy. (Sandy podnosi ciężki ciężar) SpongeBob: Wspaniale, Sandy. Chyba na dziś wystarczy, nie sądzisz? Larry: Może trochę dorzucę? Podziwiaj. (Larry podnosi ciężar z 6 krążkami) SpongeBob: No dobra, cofnijcie się! (SpongeBob podnosi patyk i ugrzęza w ziemi. Nikt nie wiwatuje) Sandy: Popatrzcie na to. (Sandy podnosi ciężką sztangę. Larry podnosi dwie widownie z obywatelami, którzy wiwatują) Sandy: Normalnie czad, Larry! (SpongeBob kopie pod ziemią do ogniska) SpongeBob: Czy mogę kilka pożyczyć? Ryba: Mm-hmm. SpongeBob: A teraz, z dodatkiem dwóch, powtarzam dwóch, słodkich pianek. (SpongeBob usiłuję podnieść ale rozdziera swoje spodnie. Wszyscy się śmieją) Ryba indygo: Hahahahahaha. To było przezabawne. Jesteś taki śmieszny. Sandy: Najśmieszniejsza mała gąbka na świecie. Larry: Ktoś ma ochotę na siatkówkę? (Larry odbija piłką nad siatką i każdego strąca.) SpongeBob: Moja, moja! (SpongeBob hits the ball but it doesnt go anywhere) I serwis! (SpongeBob hits the ball again but it doesn’t go anywhere. The crowd gets restless so SpongeBob rips his pants again to get a laugh) Ałć, chyba znów puściły mi spodnie. (everyone laughs) Ryba indygo: Hahahahahaha. No i znowu, ziom, śmieszne, że boki zrywać. Hahahahahaha. SpongeBob: (grają w frisbee) Ej, Sandy? Może rzucisz do mnie? Sandy: Dobra. Uwaga, leci. (Sandy rzuca i uderza SpongeBoba w głowę) SpongeBob: Ktoś mi poda rączkę. (Sandy pomaga jemu wstać) Sandy: Nic ci nie jest, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Chyba nie. Tylko rozdarłem spodnie! (SpongeBob znów rozdziera spodnie i wszyscy się śmieją) Ryba indygo: Hahahahahaha. Wciąż jesteś zabawny, ziom! Facet od lodów: Co mogę podać? SpongeBob: Poproszę pół porcji. Facet od lodów: Ee, są tylko całe. SpongeBob: Tylko całe? To nie tak jak moje spodnie. Kumasz? Facet od lodów: Hi-hi-hi. Może coś jeszcze? SpongeBob: Może wafel z dziurką? (rozdziera spodnie) Nie, dziękuje. mam już jedną. (Sandy śmieje się histerycznie. Wtedy SpongeBob idzie do faceta jedzącego burgera) Wcinasz hamburgera, stary? Ryba: Ee, owszem, zgadłeś. SpongeBob: Wiesz co do niego pasuje? Ryba: Nie, nie wiem. SpongeBob: Pęknięte...spodnie. (rozdziera spodnie. Potem idzie do dwóch facetów, którzy też jedzą) Pęknięte spodnie w zestawie. (znowu rozdziera spodnie) Przesyłka. Czy zamawiał pan może...pęknięte spodnie? (rozdziera spodnie przez kartonowe pudło) Prezenter surfingowy: Surfing na Słodkiej Lagunie. Nadpływa Larry, ze swoim popisowym numerem. A teraz Sandy i słynne stanie na rękach. A oto SpongeBob i... (SpongeBob rozdziera spodnie na swojej desce) ...znów rozdziera spodnie. (zostaje wyrzucony na brzeg) Ratownik: Popatrzmy, Morze wyrzuciło na plaże karton. (patrzy przez teleskop) Na pastę rybną! To jakiś koleś! (biegnie do SpongeBoba.) Cze-e-emu? Cze-e-emu? Cze-e-emu? Sandy: SpongeBob! (Na SpongeBoba leci światło. Dużo ludzi ustawia się naokoło nich) SpongeBob: Podejdź bliżej. Wezwij...wezwij... Ratownik: Kogo wezwać? (Sandy jest smutna. Widać jej łzy bo zaraz powie ostatnie słowa) SpongeBob: ...wezwij krawca...(światło nagle zgasza) Bo znów rozdarłem spodnie! (nikt się nie śmieje) Sandy: To nie było śmieszne, SpongeBob. Martwiłam się o ciebie. Ryba indygo: Ziom... SpongeBob: Dalej mała gąbko, tracisz ich. Myśl... Publika czeka. Zobaczmy... (patrzy na listę) ...ciężary: wielki śmiech, Frisbee w czachę: pochowani, surfing: padli na twarz, udawanie utonięcia: Nie. Dalej, myśl! Znalazłem! Hej, patrzcie na to! Gość rozdartych spodni... (rozdziera całe spodnie) ...spodnie zdarte. Zadzwońcie po policje, złodziej spodni jest na wolności. (nikogo nie ma) O nie! Wszyscy sobie poszli. Nawet Sandy. Ona woli bawić się z Larrym! O, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Przegraliśmy. Spodnie: Jak to przegraliśmy? (spodnie odchodzą) SpongeBob: Ohh...Nie musiałem się wygłupiać, żeby zdobyć Sandy. Czy jestem największym gamoniem na plaży?! Kobieta ryba: Nie, to ja. zapomniałam kremu z filtrem. (dotyka oparzenia) SpongeBob: Ałć. Facet ryba: Nie, to ja. Bułki mi się zapiaszczyły. (wieloryb wyszedł z piasku) Wieloryb: Nie, to ja jestem największym gamoniem. Zakopali mnie w piasku i zapomnieli o mnie. Wszyscy: A co ty zrobiłeś? SpongeBob: Straciłem przyjaciółkę. Wszyscy: Kiedy? Piosenka: Piaskowa Kapela "Rozdarte Spodnie" Gdy rozdarłem (trzask) spodnie me, Myślałem już że wszyscy bardzo lubią mnie, Ale to zepsułem w jeden dzień. Już zaraz mej historii smutnej wysłuchacie, To wszystko przez te (trzask) rozdarte gacie. Gdy duży Larry przybył prężąc mięśnie swe, SpongeBob w clowna zmienił się, I stracił w oczach dziewczyn wdzięk, Ten któremu spodzień (trzask) z rogu pękł. Przeklinać nie mam prawa ani skarżyć się, Ale czuję ból że strach. Samotnie stać na plaży dużo gorzej niż, Poparzonym być gdzieś, i w bułach mieć piach. Dziś dostałem lekcję nie zapomnę jej, Wysłuchać więc mnie Sandy chciej, Gdy sobą chcesz być nie zgrywaj się, A nie skończysz jak, ten któremu spodzień pękł. (trzask) Sandy: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Sandy! (przytulają się) Sandy: Piosenka mówi prawdę. Jeśli mamy być przyjaciółmi, to bądź sobą. Larry: SpongeBob, wiesz, to była rewelacja. Możesz...podpisać mi spodenki? SpongeBob: Nie ma sprawy, Larry. (SpongeBob rozdziera swoją bieliznę podczas podpisywania się Larry'emu. Ktoś zagwizdał.)